kiznaiverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hajime Tenga
Character Outline Hajime is the 'Muscle-Headed Thug,' and is a school delinquent. He is portrayed as a reckless character, but tries his best to help others. Out of all the main seven Kiznaivers, he appears to resemble the sin of Wrath the most. Taking the image of the 'Muscle-Head,' Hajime is a very strong character who acts sometimes on whim, but at the same time, he can be one of the smarter out of the seven. His identification when he experiences pain is D-2 Appearance Hajime has hazel eyes, spiky, pink hair with a small area of darkened hair near his ahoge and wears green glasses. He appears wearing his School uniform, but he wearing bright yellow shirt instead white shirt and red shoes stick out the most. He appears to be around 185 cm. Personality Hajime is a delinquent who is impulsive and rowdy to the point of being obnoxious, but does have good leadership qualities and seems to be caring as well. Despite receiving the nickname "Mad Dog", he suffers from an intense case of cynophobia. Hajime appears to also be somewhat of a pervert, as he intended to violate Sonozaki, as well as grope Nico's chest while she searched for the sleep fairy. Abilities Hajime is shown to be very strong, being able to send the bullies that are bullying Katsuhira Agata flying away in one swing from his fist. Also despite his delinquent qualities he is shown to be very deductive as shown when he makes a conclusion as to how the numbers represent one of them and also when he deduces that Maki is suffering a broken heart. Plot First introduced in Episode One. Hajime is shown helping Katsuhira out, as the boy is being bullied by a couple of kids who have been harassing him for years. After scaring the bullies away, Tenga discovers that Katsuhira cannot actually feel pain. He tests this out and accidentally knocks the other male out. Sonozaki then appears, taking the two with her to perform the experiments. In Episode Four, Hajime also helps Chidori out by becoming her 'wingman' after he realizes that she still has love for her childhood crush, Katsuhira. Relationships Katsuhira Agata Tenga is first introduced when he saves Katsuhira from two bullies in exchange for Katsuhira's money. Afterwards, when they become Kiznaivers, Tenga decides to live at Katsuhira's apartment and makes himself comfortable there. Once Tenga finds out that Chidori has feelings for Katsuhira, Tenga does his absolute best to try and get Katshira to become romantically interested in the same way. He has consistently told Katsuhira to go after Chidori if something goes south, wanting Katsuhira to save her instead of someone else. However, due to Katsuhira's indifference, this proves itself to be a challenge. After Chidori is hurt and believes that she can never match up with Katsuhira, Tenga becomes angry and beats up Katsuhira in front of all the other Kiznaivers, questioning why someone like Katsuhira is Chidori's love interest and not him. While he tries his best to be friends with the other Kiznaivers, it is revealed that he despises Katsuhira and his actions. Chidori Takashiro At the beginning, Tenga does not seem to show that much interest in Chidori, but slowly becomes attracted to her as she shows her 'cute side'. Once he finds out that she has a crush on Katsuhira, he tells her that he will help her win his heart, and during multiple occasions he makes advancements for Chidori. When all of the Kiznaiver were sitting around and having lunch together, Tenga intentionally compliments Chidori's cooking in front of Katsuhira and explains that a fairly cute girl like her is hard to find in order to make Katsuhira more interested in her, but this ends in a failure. During Episode 8 and 9, it is shown on a love chart that Tenga is in fact romantically interested in Chidori himself, but ignores these feelings. However, once Katsuhira walks out on Chidori's confession to him, Tenga becomes frustrated and asks Chidori why she likes Katsuhira more than him. Niyama Nico According to the love chart constructed in Episode 8, Nico is romantically interested in Tenga. Throughout the events they go through, Tenga is left completely unaware of these feelings until Episode 9. Once he finds out, he blushes and watches as she runs away in embarrassment. While not wanting to confront her about it, he is convinced by Yuta to go after Nico the same way that Katsuhira has to go after Chidori. Tenga himself has shown attraction to Nico, such as the first Episode when he attempts to grope her breasts, but it is implied that he is only romantically interested in Chidori, leaving Nico's feelings for him unrequited. Quotes - "I'm a man that always follows through!" Tenga to Katsuhira, Episode 4 Trivia * It is revealed in Episode 2 that Tenga is afraid of dogs, and tries his best to avoid them so others don't know. * His birthday is September 18th. * He is Virgo. * His blood type is O * According to him, his hobbies are fishing for crawfish and 'raking guys who are twisted over the coals' References Kiznaiver Episodes 1-9 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters